<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Drunk Chocobo by Ignatii</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586738">Drunk Chocobo</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignatii/pseuds/Ignatii'>Ignatii</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Drowning, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Graphic Description, Hurt Prompto Argentum, Hurt/Comfort, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, Poor Prompto Argentum, Protective Chocobros (Final Fantasy XV), Protective Gladiolus Amicitia, Protective Ignis Scientia, Self-Esteem Issues, Unconsciousness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:36:05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,584</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29586738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ignatii/pseuds/Ignatii</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A day off at Galdin Quay derails when Ignis and Prompto share a bottle of a white wine from a very rare vintage from Tenebrae.</p><p>or</p><p>Ignis gets Prompto drunk and that goes awry.</p><p>[Story completed!]</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Drunk Chocobo</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My friends and I love our dear blond chocobo baby Prompto. So, lovingly, we raffled themes to be written together... Mine were "alcohol" and "drowning".<br/>Perhaps, it is much more self-indulgent than I thought it would be, but anyway, there is my part. I still have other words in the draw, but that's it for now.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ignis had never seen Prompto drunk.</p><p>The boy was a walking sunbeam, always smiling, always running, always healthy, always speaking more than his mouth could pronounce, ending up 'eating' the syllables of the words from time to time.</p><p>The advisor knew the health history of the youngest of the four friends. Or rather, he knew everything that was available in the Crown City archives.</p><p>So he knew that, at some point in the sun's life, the boy felt it was raining.</p><p>But not just any rain.</p><p>A thick, fat and clumsy rain.</p><p>Those that get wet, that flood, that spoil what's on the way.</p><p>It was as if Prompto felt, in the old days, that everything he touched resulted in destruction and it was all his fault.</p><p>Prom's parents left: it was his fault for being a bad son.</p><p>The colleagues at the ball were playing nasty pranks: it was his fault for being so clumsy.</p><p>The best and only friend at the ball couldn't have a normal Friday like any boy his age: it was his fault for not relieving the "weight" of Noctis's back.</p><p>Ignis was very serious, more than usual: it was his fault for not praising the advisor's wonderful dinners more than usual.</p><p>Gladio was upset and in a bad mood: it was his fault for not having tried harder in training for the Crownsguard.</p><p>Anyway, it was the 'other side of the coin' of arrogance: blame for everything that happened badly, as if it were the center and, at the same time, the periphery of anyone's feelings.</p><p>It was very confusing, but Ignis knew, from time to time, how to deal with the gunner's emotional ups and downs. Either the blonde was euphoric, almost a mixture of proud and proud, or the blonde was melancholy, like a flower that wilts after too much sun and too little water.</p><p>In that dark time of Prompto's adolescence, before sharing the school with Noctis, the blonde was not a ray of sunshine.</p><p>Therefore, Ignis did not know all of these emotional details or what experiences triggered each behavior.</p><p>He only had access to the reports.</p><p>And the reports are just cold, lifeless and emotionless papers.</p><p>They are rational reports and occasional observations.</p><p>And after all the analysis and months and months living with Noctis, Prompto joined Crownsguard. A month of training and the boy showed surprising resourcefulness in several aspects such as the fine manual dexterity specialized in firearms (the years spent in Arcade were worth every minute), in addition to loyalty and immense altruism.</p><p>And these characteristics made Prompto a splendid Crown Guard. At least, a great promise. He would need time to perfect other aspects and be able to achieve a good condition.</p><p>However, he lacked experience in the field, training in martial arts and weapons such as swords and daggers - and he could not forget the training in emotional control to face strategic crises. But that would come with time, everyone had high expectations for Prince Lucia's strange friend.</p><p>However, they did not have much time available.</p><p>Early on, they had to leave Insomnia for Altissia and Prompto was sure he wouldn't be able to keep up with his best friend.</p><p>But he was, anyway.</p><p>And that thing of poor self-esteem with a ready sentence that 'Prompto is unable to accompany the prince, his shield and his adviser' was tucked into a drawer deep in the soul of the young chocobo blond. And he kept it there, and most days he forgot that phrase.</p><p>And when Prompto's blood alcohol concentration reached a certain level, still too small to be really honest, that self-esteem drawer decided it was time to open it up to the world.</p><p>Ignis really regretted offering Prompto that small amount of drink. If the advisor could, he would go back in time to prevent the blonde from getting drunk (and by the Sixers, how could Ignis have guessed that the little chocobo would get drunk on so little drink?).</p><p>He had never seen Prompto drunk. And, if I could, I would like to forget that I witnessed that situation.</p><p>They were on the road for a few weeks with a heavy weight on their back. At the center was the drama of knowing that the people they loved were dead, the lack of financial resources and the need to reach Altissia.</p><p>But insisting on all this for a long time could be disastrous for everyone and Ignis knew it.</p><p>One night, while passing by the caravan at Galdin Quay, Ignis thought about letting the boys have some fun on the beach and forget, at least for a few hours, that an entire kingdom depended on a young prince. Or maybe let Gladio finish a chapter of the book without being interrupted by soldiers or Magitek demons, so that he can choose another sugary romance book that he loves.</p><p>The resort area in Leide was perfect for a short break.</p><p>Palm trees, bungalows and the Cygillan ocean surrounded the area and provided an eye candy for Ignis, tired of the long, hot paved road.</p><p>With the absence of boat transport and the invasion of Niflheim spreading terror across Lucian territory, the place was practically deserted. It would be really perfect and, better than anything, safe.</p><p>The four were there when they learned of the fall of Insomnia. However, the resort still offered them good things, in addition to bad memories.</p><p>The late afternoon was beautiful, full of orange tones, and Ignis could be sure that the sunset at Galdin's pier was the most beautiful in Eos.</p><p>In addition, they needed to go to the resort anyway to deliver the stones that Dino had requested in exchange for any more relevant information.</p><p>Weeks of daytime hunting, night daemons and camps charged the group a physical and emotional price.</p><p>With these memories and strategies in mind, the advisor drove Regalia with his right hand on the steering wheel, while his left arm leaned loosely against the open window. In the passenger seat, Prompto seemed to be able to press the camera button a thousand times a second, and Ignis smiled slightly behind the sunglasses while watching the blonde's joy.</p><p>Gladio looked tired. Looking in the rearview mirror, Ignis could see the older man with his head back, while holding the book with his hand on his leg. If Prompto hadn't been so absorbed in the landscape, he would certainly have taken some pictures of Gladio with a trickle of saliva running down the corner of his mouth.</p><p>Meanwhile, Noctis was really dead to the world. At least, the prince knew how to sleep in a way that would not be embarrassing if he was caught by some paparazzi.</p><p>A few minutes later and Ignis had already parked the Regalia in a shade and headed for the dock where Dino was supposed to be waiting. He made the switch and, honestly, didn't think the information was worth the search they had undertaken. Dino had made another request in exchange for information and, with a tired mind, Ignis wondered if those missions were really useful.</p><p>After that, he rented the trailer and organized everything for that well-deserved rest. They couldn't rent rooms at the resort, but a day or two off deserved a bath and a bed, even if it was in the trailer. He didn't bother to wake Noctis, he knew that Prompto's joy would do that.</p><p>After all, alcohol hadn't opened the gunner's emotional shit drawer yet, and everything looked good for now. Seriously, if he could go back in time, Ignis would rethink even buying that bottle of Tenebrae wine.</p><p>Before saying a word, the gunner drew his camera and could not resist recording in detail the relaxed face with a small river of saliva from Gladio and the elegance of Noctis, even in his sleep.</p><p>"Let's go!" Prompto repeated happily and laughing at the photos he had just taken, while risking shaking the prince and his shield. Awakening Gladio was easy. The shield didn't realize how tired he was until he wiped saliva from the corner of his mouth and launched a threat.</p><p>“If you took a picture of me with that, blondie, you're going to do a hundred push-ups before dinner! Or rather, you will be dinner, because I will cut you into steaks for Ignis to cook! The shield's voice, lower than normal, did not intimidate the boy.</p><p>“Oh, you wouldn't do that with this sculpted body with so many years of effort! These muscles would face one of the Six, if necessary! "</p><p>"This is great, I'll tell Noctis that he doesn't have to face Archaean!"</p><p>"No, no, no! This is a role for princes and you know, I'm just a commoner, nobody, no Archean will want to fight anyone."</p><p>Prompto's bad self-esteem showing his claws again. But that went unnoticed by Gladio.</p><p>Between laughter, the two thought of leaving Noctis in Regalia. They knew that as soon as the stomach complained, he would get up and look for dinner, just like the cats, who only get up from their beauty sleep when they open a can of pâté.</p><p>But there was no need to open any can. The prince stretched and, looking around the slits of his eyelids, looked for where the laughter that had disappeared was.</p><p>It didn't take long for Gladio to find a place to continue his reading, or rather, his sleep. He found one of the loungers on the shore, right under the palm trees. With the book still in his hands, he fell asleep again as soon as he started reading again, the tiredness of the past few weeks affecting the shield.</p><p>Prompto was still sitting in the passenger seat waiting for Noctis while wiping the camera lens for another round of photos.</p><p>At that time, the sun had already died on the horizon and the sky was beginning to be dotted with stars.</p><p>"I'm going fishing, Baile." Noctis announced, in a sleepy voice, as he opened the car door and stretched afterwards, with a yawn worthy of a scolding from Ignis.</p><p>"I will go with you! The sky is clear and cloudless, perfect!" Replied the youngest. “You know I love this place! All the corners are so beautiful! I couldn't even imagine such a beautiful place! Too bad we couldn't stay that day with so many things going on... oops... sorry, man, I didn't want to..."</p><p>Without realizing it, Prompto removed the skin from the wound.</p><p>A wound still open.</p><p>He only realized what he had done after doing this.</p><p>Again, he said too much.</p><p>Prompto noticed by Noctis's look and the deep sigh that the prince gave, trying to keep his emotions in place.</p><p>"Just don't scare the fish, okay?" The question seemed elegant. The gunner knew his friend well enough to know that Noctis needed the same thing as Gladio. Time alone with your own thoughts.</p><p>But Prompto also had a chest full of feelings, Pandora's damn box that kept all his guilt in check, and his tiny self-esteem was about to explode. But this time, he experimented with trying to keep up with fishing and maybe that could keep things in place for now.</p><p>Noctis had already passed out when they failed to enter Insomnia after hearing the news in the newspapers, and Gladio did not take long to follow the prince's feelings. Ignis still kept his emotions in check, he was an expert at that.</p><p>And Prompto... well... If your job was to be the glue between the three and to be the sun that illuminated the spirits of the group, you were doing your job well and at a very high price. But he would be able to keep Pandora's chests and box locked for a while longer. At least that's what he thought he could do.</p><p>"I promise! I won't scare the fish! You have my word for guarding the crown!" He said while smiling from ear to ear a smile so big and forced that Noctis would not be able to notice with the tiredness he felt. “I'm not going to scare the fish, unless one of them wants to attack you, you never know when a fish daemon is going to appear! Also, those bright blues are beautiful, I want to see if I can photograph one of them! "</p><p>Noctis shrugged and walked to the pier, while Prompto followed, his head with a thousand thoughts rebuking his ability to speak without thinking.</p><p>Ignis had already set up his kitchen and, sitting in a chair, flipped through his black book in search of the ideal recipe. Soon one looked appetizing and perfect for the occasion.</p><p>A seafood risotto with white wine.</p><p>The aide had found a special specimen of Tenebrae white wine practically abandoned at a gas station. Apparently, the owner of the place didn't know how many gils that 'old bottle' was worth.</p><p>And to Ignis's delight, he spent so few gils that he felt guilty for some time before deciding to use a small part for his recipe and the other part for his private tasting.</p><p>Gladio liked beer. The boys loved those sweet drinks made from colored syrup with crushed ice. Ignis wouldn't have to worry about being a little selfish with his wonderful white wine from a very rare vintage from Tenebrae.</p><p>It would not be good to keep him as he normally would, because, at that moment, the future was uncertain. The only thing guaranteed was the willingness of the four to reach Altissia, but they had no guarantee that things would ever be what they were.</p><p>The advisor used a corkscrew borrowed from the dock and carefully opened the bottle. He spent a few minutes enjoying the dry aroma of the cork stopper. He had already mentally checked that he had all the ingredients and that was not a problem. A little bit of saxham rice would do just fine.</p><p>While ignoring the ingredients and preparing the risotto, Ignis enjoyed the wine. Even if a glass of wine was not available, it could be circumvented with a glass, even if it was not ideal. From the Caravan, he could watch Noctis sitting on the pier while playing with the bait and chose one to cast the calm sea at his feet. The magic in a smooth flow that Ignis could see in his soul.</p><p>The magic in a smooth flow that Ignis could see in his soul.</p><p>Gladio rested on the lounge chair under a tall palm tree. There was no more sun and the fresh sea wind seemed to make the environment pleasant to the shield.</p><p>Looking around, a piece was missing. Everything was so calm that Ignis didn't notice blond hair and light blue eyes looking curious.</p><p>"What are you doing there, Igster?" Prompto asked, marveling at the organization of all those things, kitchen utensils, white chairs and the table practically set for four, the ingredients sliced elegantly, the pot over low heat. Honestly, the blonde couldn't imagine how the advisor could be more perfect.</p><p>Those bright blue eyes looked at Ignis with immense admiration as the boy put his arms back, avoiding messing up everything.</p><p>"A special delicacy to lift our spirits after a troubled period." replied the advisor, calm and even surprised that Prompto was not at Noctis's side.</p><p>The problem was that Ignis liked to be watched by Prompto. Perhaps the biggest problem of all is that the advisor was very fond of the presence of the gunner paying attention only to him. And it made him smile inside, as he adjusted his glasses, more like a nervous twitch than out of necessity.</p><p>"It smells wonderful, Iggy! It's like everything you do, obviously..."</p><p>"My sincere apologies, could you repeat what I said, dear?" Ignis asked, his eyes serious, as if he wasn't listening to what the youngest was saying. It was a small sin that Tenebrae wines caused him, a kind of malicious humor that he did not let on in his daily life.</p><p>But Prompto did not know this and continued to confuse himself with words, believing that everything Ignis said was the complete truth, the purest and most sincere truth.</p><p>"It's just wonderful, I mean... uh... that smell... what I meant is that you are perfect in everything you do... oh, by the Six... It looks like this risotto is going to be great, Igster! ”</p><p>Said the blonde scratching the back of his head and looking at the sand with his eyes, not sure if he was looking at the risotto, the tidy table or the green eyes of the advisor and his unreadable enigma.</p><p>"I really appreciate your compliment, my dear."</p><p>"What did you use in this risotto? I never smelled it in your food... but then, sorry, not that it's bad, it's great, what I mean is that this is the first time I see you drinking something while in the kitchen or using an alcohol-smelling drink as food, anyway..."</p><p>"Certainly. I believe I was able to understand your question and it is totally relevant to the situation." Ignis replied, leaning against the small counter holding the glass in his hands, turning it slowly so that the dry aroma would flood his senses, he preferred it to be a very thin glass, but he needed to work with what he had.</p><p>“In our last purchases I found a very rare wine from Tenebrae. I thought they were all already ordered, but this bottle was full of trinkets in the store and I was very happy to get rid of it ”.</p><p>"But wouldn't something so rare be better if it were just drunk instead of used for cooking?"</p><p>“The question is this. This specific wine is a very refined spice in some dishes, a small amount is sufficient and the flavor is incomparable, both from the drink and from the meadow prepared with it. So, I think it's a good tone and something nice to share a little of this little pleasure with the three of you. "</p><p>"And I already tried Gladdy's beer, but... arg... it's very bitter... I don't know how he likes it! And, well, what are you going to do with all that wine left over? next recipe or something? "</p><p>“It should be tasted with the meal, it goes perfectly with seafood risotto. However, I know that Gladiolos appreciates another type of drink, especially those based on barley, and that Noctis, like you, has a preference for more sugary liquids, even if they are not suitable for fine dining. ”The advisor said while taking another sip of the precious, almost translucent liquid.</p><p>Prompto had never seen that side of Ignis. He didn't look drunk or anything, on the contrary. His face was smoother, without those small wrinkles on his forehead that appeared when he was worried (which in the current situation always was).</p><p>The blonde was thoughtful and Ignis soon deciphered his gaze.</p><p>"Would you like to try a little? Your highness and your best friend are old enough to learn the taste of drinks more delicious than sweet syrup with ice, especially when we arrive in Altissia. However, Noctis still seems a little reticent when it comes to new ones. flavors. It can be useful for you to try and stimulate new gastronomic experiences. "</p><p>Grateful and surprised by Ignis' vote of confidence, Prompto's eyes widened.</p><p>"Are you really going to let me drink tonight?"</p><p>"You are certainly wrong... I will not allow you to 'drink'... this verb seems to me common when it comes to such a rare wine from Tenebrae. I will allow you to taste enough to create an opinion on the flavor And who knows, encourage Noctis to try the drinks that best match his position as king of Lucis."</p><p>"Wow, Iggy, you're the best! I'm not going to disappoint you at all! I'm sure Noct and I will learn to drink well if you teach!"</p><p>Ignis smiled at the blonde's immature stubbornness in saying they were going to 'drink'. He felt light, but very lucid and far from being able to say he was drunk. It was a little less rigid. And that was enough to ensure that this was the right time to teach children something new about the taste of a drink.</p><p>After all, some lessons on table manners had not yet been taught to the gunner, since he had offered to be part of the prince's personal guard. They had left Insomnia before the boy did full training to accompany Noctis, and that training included behavioral tags.</p><p>What the advisor could not have predicted is that Prompto's tolerance of alcohol was so small and that, combined with this characteristic, the alcohol content in his blood was slow to take effect. And, worse than that, that effect was to open the 'pandora box' of the great emotional anxieties that the youngest carried with him and that, once released from his prison, could cause devastating damage.</p><p>Ignoring none of these consequences, Ignis served Prompto a small amount of dry white wine and instructed the boy to sniff it before taking a sip, and left the liquid in his mouth for a few seconds to stimulate all the taste. buttons</p><p>Prompto strictly obeyed the guidelines, as if he were training for the Crown Guard. First, his mouth felt like it was burning, as if it had gasoline. His eyes widened, red and watery, as he tried not to cough. Soon after, he felt the irritating astringent taste inside and close to his ear. Then, an explosion of flavors that Prompto never experienced in his life. Involuntarily, he swallowed and a shiver ran through his body. He felt heat flood his throat and stomach as the liquid ran through his body.</p><p>With some expectation and as if he were sharing a treasure, Ignis looked at the boy in a curious and almost inquisitive way.</p><p>"And it’s good! It's really tasty! And... it’s hot, right?</p><p>“At first, the taste seems strong. Then, the taste is refined and the taste unforgettable...” replied Ignis. After all, when did he start writing poetry about a drink? Was it the tiredness of the road, the demons, the inherent need of human beings to find an outlet?</p><p>Prompto was embarrassed, would like Ignis's approval, if he had something in common with the man he deeply admired. And if they drank all that wine before Noctis and Gladio returned, that may be a little secret for both of them.</p><p>“I think I understand what you're getting at, Igster! Come on, let me try some more, I think I'll understand better what you're saying after a few more sips..."</p><p>“Apparently, we will only have seafood risotto with a glass of wine, because we are using the rest of the bottle for gastronomic learning in oenology. Here, help yourself. ”The advisor said, offering Prompto the bottle as he stood up to check the risotto. The cooking was at the exact stage when he needed to stir the spoon to obtain the ideal creaminess and ended up leaving the youngest alone with his thoughts and the bottle.</p><p>That was a mistake.</p><p>Ah, it was a big mistake.</p><p>The strong flavor of the wine was replaced by an explosion of new sensations and Prompto did not just drink another sip. He almost emptied the entire bottle.</p><p>Prompto looked up and, in the distance, while Ignis stirred the risotto, the gunner saw Gladio stretching and Noctis collecting his fishing supplies. Obviously, they were coming back... And, after all, why did that make Prompto sad? Wasn't he worthy or worthy to have a moment alone and a sincere, adult conversation with Ignis? And he had so much to say...</p><p>With his head already a little slow, Prompto thought he blinked his eyes for a moment, while resting his head on the arm folded on the table, his hand still holding the glass with some wine in the bottom.</p><p>"I'm starving, Ignis! I could easily devour a Garula or a dozen Cup Noodles! What are you preparing for?" said Gladio, his voice a little hoarse from sleeping.</p><p>Ignis replied, from where he was in the kitchen, that they take the opportunity to wash their hands and sit at the table, since that dinner was better to be enjoyed soon after the end of their preparation.</p><p>"I expect something without vegetables..." murmured Noctis, as he wiped his hands on his shirt (and thanks to the Six that Ignis didn't see this) and sat down next to his best friend. "Hey, prom, you better sleep in the caravan..."</p><p>"Yes, blondie, I don't want to have to carry that skinny ass up to the bunk!" replied Gladio, sitting on the other side of the blonde.</p><p>However, Prompto didn't even move, although his hand still held the nearly empty glass cup. The listener, curious, took the glass in his hands and sniffed the contents.</p><p>"He decided to throw a party without inviting us!"</p><p>"I just offered Prompto a small dose of white wine, which was not at all questionable." When the advisor realized that the youngest had practically drunk, his eyes dropped slightly. Not that he was disappointed, but he also wanted to share that little moment with Prompto, but the boy seemed to have surrendered. “I think he liked the wine. I think excessive excitement today is taking its toll... Let's eat before it gets cold."</p><p>Ignis served a portion for everyone, including Prompto, who looked a little sleepy. Noticing the friends around him, he looked up, rubbed his eyes and entered a wave of euphoria, waking up as if he had picked up some ebony cans.</p><p>The advisor was finding it curious, as if he were studying the youngest. Each has a reaction to alcohol and it is good that Prompto was close to them at that time. Thus, could study the blonde and choose another strategy next time.</p><p>The four dined happily, as if they were enjoying the best vacation of their lives in just a few hours. Noctis didn't even seem bothered by Prompto's unhappy comment some time ago.</p><p>When everyone had finished their dinner, Ignis removed the dishes and cleaned the kitchen, while the other three boys chatted animatedly. He was just finishing drying the last cutlery when he heard the smiles changing and soon found out why.</p><p>It was enough for the food to settle in the stomach with the white wine for Prompto to get drowsy again and lay his head on his arm on the table.</p><p>It didn't take long and Noctis already had a small yellow chocobo feather in his hand, the same that the gunner always kept in his camera case, and tickled his little friend's ear to wake him up. Gladio took the camera in his hands and tried to record the images of the blond sleeping on the table already set. It was like his personal revenge for being photographed drooling over Regalia. The young man's white arm wrapped around the table as his free hand reached for the glass cup that Gladio had removed.</p><p>Ignis was smiling at all of this. After all, they were friends embarking on a great adventure and Prompto, even sleeping, managed to cheer everyone up.</p><p>The gunner gestured as if he were scaring the bugs where Noctis was touching the yellow feather. It did not take long for the boy to be woken by a few sobs, to raise his face with his eyes wide open and to put his hand to his mouth.</p><p>Gladio and Noctis made room for the youngest to leave the table quickly and trip over his own feet when running to the trailer.</p><p>"I will not miss the opportunity to register the first time Prompto gets drunk!" Said Gladio, getting up and entering the trailer, followed by Noctis and Ignis. But when they were in the hall and heard the blonde vomiting in the bathroom, Ignis felt pity and a hint of remorse, and asked Gladio and Noctis to stay right there.</p><p>"Are you all rigth, darling?" asked the advisor as he approached the bathroom.</p><p>"I... I'm..." the sniper replied, but was interrupted by another wave of contractions in his stomach and more vomiting, which made him even more ashamed than he already was. "I'm fine... Just leave me alone... I want to die here..." he murmured, with the strength he still had.</p><p>Why did Ignis have to see him in that deplorable state?</p><p>"Let me talk to him..." Noctis offered and Ignis led the way.</p><p>"Come on, Prom... it's okay... Everything will be fine.." said the prince holding the blond curls that fell on his friend's pale face while making small circles on his back to calm down. "I also got drunk like that..." he spoke softly in his friend's ear, as a way to comfort him.</p><p>"We were having dinner and dad needed to answer a phone call... I thought about trying his drink and thought it was bad, but I wanted to drink anyway... it was Ignis' day off... I don't think he ever knew..." Noctis spoke and stopped when Prompto's stomach twisted and expelled the rest of the wine. In fact, there was almost nothing left, just bile and dry vomit.</p><p>Prompto was pale and sweating cold when Noctis finished telling his first experience as a drunk. While the blonde composed himself, wiping his mouth with a piece of toilet paper and sitting on the bathroom floor, the prince sat next to him.</p><p>"What a good summer vacation, isn't it?"</p><p>"Speak for yourself, Noc... I will never drink anything with alcohol again in my life..."</p><p>"I think you need to go out with Gladio and try some sweeter drinks... I think you'll like it."</p><p>“Iggy know that you already drink? He asked me to teach you how to like wine... ”</p><p>"I don't think so... I knew he wouldn't approve of me learning to drink before the right age and I asked Gladio to teach me, if you know what I mean..."</p><p>"Oh! So, I suffered for nothing! Oh, how cruel life is..."</p><p>“Stop doing so much drama! And keep your voice down or they'll hear us!"</p><p>“Nah! The way they're arguing, they wouldn't even hear it if we screamed! And I already understood that I blew it... I know I blew it and if Gladio could, he would take me back to Insomnia... He never wanted me to go on this trip anyway... And I still drank rare Ignis and important wine... He will never forgive me... ”</p><p>Noctis thought it was a pointless conversation by a drunk. It was then that he noticed the heated conversation between Ignis and Gladio in the corridor of the trailer. Noctis hadn't overheard the conversation from the beginning, but Prompto was apparently listening to every word that was said.</p><p>When the volume of the voices increased, it was impossible not to hear. While Prompto leaned against the walls to wash his mouth, Noctis came out of the bathroom and stood in the hall watching the two older men.</p><p>“...how could he do that, Ignis! And why didn't you do anything?"</p><p>“Why, Gladio, how could I? He seems to want the prince's friendship and can be useful in some way. "</p><p>“It has been useless so far! Just gave us work and more work and in return? What do we get in exchange for so much work? Furthermore, it puts Noctis' life at risk! I knew he was a mistake since we met him! "</p><p>“But he knows Noctis and that would be a risk if we didn't bring him to our side. I believe that the best thing to do is to dispense with your services when possible, without him realizing that your friendship brings us more costs than benefits...” Ignis pondered while interrupting his reasoning.</p><p>"We will keep our spirits calm, arguing will not help to resolve this outstanding issue." Ignis asked, lightly touching Gladio's shoulder. "We are all tired, needing a good night's rest... tomorrow we will resolve these issues..."</p><p>Noctis looked at him seriously, almost indignantly, his eyes shining red.</p><p>When the advisor turned to look at Noctis and his reddened gaze, he saw Prompto leaning against the bathroom doorframe as he wiped his pale face with a towel.</p><p>For a moment, Ignis didn't understand what was going on or why Noctis was looking at him with such anger and Prompto held his breath, about to spill rivers of tears from his blue eyes.</p><p>Then, quick as one of the bullets in a gun, the gunner passed his friends and ran out of the caravan as quickly as possible.</p><p>Ignis blinked, the green glow looking at Noctis and Gladio without understanding anything. But he understood the urgency he felt in his soul.  </p><p>Before the other two could say anything, Ignis was running after Prompto, with Gladio close behind, but by the time they reached the door, the gunner had already disappeared into the darkness of the beach, away from the resort lights.</p><p>From that moment on, everything got messy.</p><p>And those moments look like a roller coaster...</p><p>Everything looks good until a big drop takes everyone's breath away at once.</p><p>Noctis looked like he was going to incorporate Ifrit when Gladio came back inside the trailer.</p><p>"Hey, buddy, what's going on with you?"</p><p>"What's happening to me?!" the smallest screamed at the top of his lungs. "I ask you! Why were they talking about Prompto like that?!"</p><p>“Speaking about Prompto?! Now, have your head in your ass for you to be deaf?! It was that son of a bitch Dino we were talking about! "</p><p>"How?! But you said..."</p><p>"What the fuck! We risked everything, you almost hurt yourself badly getting those rocks for him for that shitty reporter to give Ignis useless information and still ask for more rocks in exchange for more information!"</p><p>"I think Prompto was wrong too... Gladio, we need to go after him! I'm sure he's thinking we didn't want him here with us!"</p><p>"How can you be sure of that?" Gladio asked unpretentiously. It really sounded like drunk talk.</p><p>“Because that's exactly what he thought when I heard your conversation! And my self-esteem is still a little better than Prompto's…” Noctis was already running away, when Gladio took his arm.</p><p>"Calm down, prince charmless, Ignis has already gone after him..."</p><p>"But Gladio... I saw Prompto on bad days and he seemed to be in a very bad time..."</p><p>“The daemons are already out there having fun and Ignis knows how to defend himself anda to our friend. The Prompto must not have gone too far as he was... If they don't come back in half an hour or if we feel any change in Arminger, let's go after them, okay? What if Prompto returns to the caravan while we're gone? He'll think we abandoned him...”</p><p>"So you look like Ignis talking..." Noctis replied, giving in to the shield's embrace, while Gladio guided him calmly.</p><p>“We are going to sit on the chairs outside. It's just a drunk running... It doesn't get very far... And you know that Ignis is fast."</p><p> </p><p>Prompto was running along the coast of Vannath as if everything he believed in his life had collapsed, guilt dominating his heart. It was your fault for being a bad son. It was your fault for being so clumsy. It was his fault for not relieving the 'weight' of Noctis's back and being a burden on the entourage. Gladio and Ignis were right to say that he was taking advantage of the prince's friendship, that he was useless, that he was useless, that it was just work, that he put Noctis's life at risk by simply existing and breathing close to Lucis's heir.</p><p>No! He was a complete mistake, after all, Noctis was the king of Lucis now.</p><p>And he was always wrong, that's what Gladio said.</p><p>And he would be a risk if he were removed because he could reveal things about princes, that's what Ignis said.</p><p>None of them said any of that, they were talking about Dino.</p><p>The pandora box of Prompto's feelings was opened.</p><p>Since the insomnia fell, he pushed things down, deeper and deeper, which he believed in even though he was happy.</p><p>But when the box was opened by alcohol, everything came out at the same time and the fantasy world that Prompto had created around it collapsed. And his ears heard with a bad filter, which turned all the words into knives that were embedded in his heart.</p><p>A new wave of nausea hit him and he thought there was nothing left to throw up inside his stomach. A dizziness made him stagger between the sand and the white foam, wetting his boots, when he stopped running and fell on his knees, hands resting on the wet sand.</p><p>He spat out a pile of white bile-stained foam, which soon mixed with the sea foam. His stomach contracted again but it felt like there was nothing left to get out of him. The head was spinning, his heart beating a thousand times an a minute.</p><p>But he felt he needed to get up and keep running. Yes, he needed to run.</p><p>It was what he did when he was younger and chubby. He needed to stay in shape to face Noctis again. So, whenever he was sad or distressed, instead of sinking into fast food, he would run until his calves burned.</p><p>But this time, Prompto stumbled instead of running. The sea water beat on his boots, but he couldn't distinguish what was white, shiny sand from what was white foam shining on the moon.</p><p>His vision was blurred. It was the tears, it was the drink, it was the disappointment...</p><p>In fact, he was not disappointed. He knew that day would come. The day he would be exposed and expelled...</p><p>Prompto stopped and tried to take a deep breath, nausea mixing with anxiety. With his mind blurred by the drink, he realized that what little he could see was now fading.</p><p>"Wow... When did the lights go out?" He asked more for the wind than for someone specific.</p><p>Looking for some light, some sparkle, he did something more out of instinct than reason. He didn't think anymore, his vision was a complete blur, his arms were numb, his head was spinning and he knew he was going to be sick again at any moment.</p><p>He spun on his heel looking for a landmark, and when he realized that the blurs had some fleeting sparkles, he thought he was close to some resort spotlight and the body collapse, surrendered. The only thing he could do was throw his arms forward so he wouldn't fall flat on his face.</p><p>But it was cold...</p><p>And it was wet...</p><p>And he thought for a moment that he was falling into a puddle of his own vomit.</p><p>"Oh..."</p><p>But it was still damp and smelled of salt, and it came in through his nostrils and mouth.</p><p>"Oh, shit!" His mind screamed.</p><p>But the mouth did not obey and opened to complain and more water came in. He tried to reach his arms and get up, but it was in vain.</p><p>He could hear the heartbeat in his ears, fast, almost asking for help, but he couldn't think much after that, because the blur of his vision soon turned into nothing and his mind was engulfed in complete darkness.</p><p> </p><p>Away from Gladio and Noctis, Ignis was still running at the edge of the foamy sea that splashed as the lights dimmed. He had seen that tuft of blond hair reflecting the glow of the searchlight, but now he needed to search under the moonlight.</p><p>The moon was almost full, which made his job a little easier, but it was cooling fast and the sea wind made the situation worse. Maybe his job would be easier if he knew why Prompto had run away like that, maybe he knew where to look.</p><p>He stopped and took a deep breath, trying to think where Prompto would go in the state he was in. His head searched for a response as his eyes searched around. It was no use keeping running if he had no idea where Prompto was.</p><p>Then, a horrible sensation squeezed his heart... He didn't believe in intuitions, he believed in facts. But he could not ignore that distressing sensation that flooded his soul and he realized that he started to move again, not knowing if the right direction was the one he chose.</p><p>Running as if his own life depended on it, Ignis felt his heart break when he saw those red soles he knew very well. The blond was on his stomach, his arms close to his head while his hair floated in a small amount of water, but enough to cover half the young man's limp body.</p><p>The advisor fell to his knees beside the body, which swayed gently with the gentle waves.</p><p>"My dear... I found you..." For a millisecond he analyzed the situation before acting and turning the boy over to observe his condition.</p><p>For another millisecond, Ignis said a prayer in his mind that the Six would allow him to save Prompto.</p><p>He mentally reviewed the procedures to be done in a situation like this and pulled the boy away from the water's edge, pulling him under the armpits, under his shoulders. The boy had a loose head and a loose neck, as well as his whole body, in such a way that it would hurt if he were not unconscious.</p><p>Immediately after resting the boy's limp, inert body on the firm and still damp sand, Ignis placed a pair of gloved fingers on the youngest's neck and breathed a sigh of relief when he found knocks there.</p><p>They were slow and weak, but they were there. Meanwhile, his left hand rested on his thin chest.</p><p>If anyone could see Ignis's face, he would realize that all his blood had been drained. He was as livid as Prompto. The difference was that the advisor was still able to breathe and the gunner was practically dead. The boy's chest was immobile and his cheek was open, his lips soft while some sea water still trickled down the corner of his mouth.</p><p>"He's not breathing!" Ignis spoke the obvious, as if he needed to turn brain on again.</p><p>If he took a few minutes longer, the little boy's heart would stop beating and he would need a Phoenix Down. But would that be enough for a person with water in their lungs?</p><p>So, he soon knew what to do.</p><p>Ignis breathed as deeply as he could while pulling Prompto's head back slightly. Then he pinched the boy's thin nose and pressed his lips to his, blowing the air hard while holding the unconscious boy's delicate chin. The advisor tasted the sea mixed with alcohol, which made him more concerned.</p><p>It seemed that Prompto's glottis had not contracted and prevented water from entering his lungs.</p><p>The sniper's skin was already pale and cold, and Ignis couldn't tell whether it was because of the dehydration caused by the vomiting or if it was because of the shortness of breath that being submerged had caused.</p><p>If he couldn't get Prompto to breathe, at least until he got real help, the chances of death were imminent and he didn't even want to think about it at that moment, but his mind was too fast for him to think better.</p><p>Soon after, he forced his hands on Prompto's chest.</p><p>Once, twice, three times.</p><p>His chest rose and fell, but it should have happened without any help.</p><p>Suddenly, the limp chest became firmer under Ignis' hands. Prompto took a deep breath and responded immediately, choking. The advisor tilted his head to the side and rolled him over completely. He coughed up water and bile in the sand, but Ignis didn't care.</p><p>He was ready to use a Phoenix when Prompto choked and breathed.</p><p>"Oh, dear, please keep doing this... Breathe... Breathe for me, please..."</p><p>Prompto was still unconscious, but Ignis kept talking to him anyway, and took an Arminger potion.</p><p>Now it made sense to use something. With his lungs full of water, the chance of a Phoenix Down being effective was slim and now that he seemed to be breathing, a potion was the best option.</p><p> </p><p>Gladio and Noctis felt Arminger's tug and it didn't take long to get where Ignis and Prompto were.</p><p>The advisor had put his own jacket around Prompto's cold, damp arms. The youngest was still unconscious and breathing heavily, amid sparse coughs and gagging, but he was breathing and that was the most important thing. </p><p>Ignis was holding Prompto's limp, limp body in his arms, rocking softly as he thanked the gods for arriving in time. He was already preparing to lift the boy in his arms to return to the caravan, when he felt Gladio's heavy hand on his shoulder.</p><p>"Let me take our little chocobo back..."</p><p>But Ignis was still scared, the panic of seeing Prompto not breathing finally appearing on the surface, although he wanted to keep that emotion under the surface, Noctis knew what he was feeling, because he felt like Ignis. Prompto was the sun of the three and to see him unconscious and helpless in that way was heartbreaking.</p><p>The prince pulled Ignis's arm over his shoulder and guided him, both following Gladio while carrying Prompto and carrying a sleeping child.</p><p>Not because Ignis couldn't walk alone, but because Noctis thought it was the best way to explain to the advisor why Prompto had run away from the caravan like that.</p><p>"Oh, by the Six, what Gladio and I did..."</p><p>"It wasn't your fault... Prompto has a chest of bad things in it..."</p><p>"But... I didn't know that, there was nothing in the records, I suspected there was something, but I didn't think it was..."</p><p>“Do you remember how I took care of it after mom died? Or all those years I went to therapy, took medication, until I got to school and met Prompto? So, take all this, multiply it a few times, and take out the therapy, the family, the medicines, the great advisor and the great shield. And maybe you can understand something about Prompto...”</p><p>Ignis was silent, meditating and absorbing that definition. He had imagined that Prompto's life had not been easy, that he had been through many difficulties.</p><p>However, if Noctis said what he knew, the counselor felt a shiver when he imagined what they did not know about Prompto. At least they would make that trip to meet the little chocobo, and Ignis even made mental notes to be more careful with some situations that he predicted could happen ahead.</p><p>"...Ig... m'sorry... please..." Prompto whispered, still unconscious, between a breath and a cough. "...promise... I won't be... a waste..." And Gladio felt his heart sink.</p><p>"Easy, now... I take vou, little bird..." Gladio said to his drunk chocobo passed out in his arms.</p><p>The sniper's head was resting on the shield's neck, which held him with one arm around his back and the other below the knee bend. He surrendered and seemed to finally relax. Feeling hot breath in soft but continuous breaths in his wound left Gladio calmer, but no less worried.</p><p>Reaching the caravan, Noctis jumped onto one of the beds, sitting on the headboard and, with a look, demanded that Gladio put Prompto there beside him. Ignis took a deep breath and checked the blond one more time. After breaking another potion in the chest in hopes of avoiding any health problems, the advisor warned that he would take a shower.</p><p>There was a silence in the caravan as each took their bath. When Noctis came out of the bathroom, he found Gladio sitting on one of the beds and Ignis wetting a piece of fabric, wringing and passing Prompto's arms.</p><p>"It's not an adequate bath, but at least he won't have as much sand when he wakes up..."</p><p>"You did a good job, Ignis... We couldn't guess that the boy kept a box of emotional shit inside him... And there was no way to guess that a little alcohol would put out all of that shit..."</p><p>"I don't think he'll be comfortable if he's only in his underwear... Noctis, could you do me a favor and get a change of clean clothes from Prompto's backpack?"</p><p>"Okay, I'll be right back..." Said the prince awakening from his lethargy.</p><p>While ignoring the sniper and thanking him for the alcohol that still kept the boy unconscious, Ignis remembered what he had failed to observe...</p><p>In fact, he only had access to reports, cold, lifeless, emotionless papers. Rational reports and occasional observations. And how could he think that those papers and the little time spent with Prompto before the trip could offer the advisor a clear profile of Noctis' best friend?</p><p>Before allowing everyone to fall asleep and forget that disastrous night, Ignis did a health check on Prompto and insisted on sleeping in the same bed that night, even under the protests of Noctis, who complained that Gladio wouldn't let him. room for him on the bed. In fact, he really wanted to be close to his friend.</p><p>“Come on, little princess, I'm going to rock your sleep today! Can I tell you a story? Iris made me memorize a dozen of them...” joked the shield, in an attempt to alleviate the situation. "Don't worry, our drunk chocobo will be better tomorrow morning, even if he has a horrible headache and a desire to never see alcohol in front of him."</p><p>Noctis took a deep breath and gave up, lying down next to Gladio and wincing.</p><p>Ignis already had his share of confusions and let the other two calm down. He was lying beside Prompto, but with his head in his hand, while his elbow was on the pillow. He didn't seem to tire of seeing his prom's chest rise and fall naturally as it should be.</p><p>The delicate face full of freckles that jumped because of the pallor.</p><p>The purple spots under the lids closed gently.</p><p>Now that the silence had been replaced by the snoring of Gladio and Noctis, Ignis looked intently at Prompto's face in the dimness that entered the windows and noticed two small dry fillets on his white cheeks... Maybe he was not totally unconscious during the cleaning skin and change of clothes.</p><p>"Oh, my dear... Why did you never tell us how you felt?..." Ignis said, dismayed and concerned. "How I would like you to trust me to say how you feel instead of running away... We love you so much, our little sun... "</p><p>"I trust..." Prompto replied more asleep than awake. "You are royalty... I'm... no one..." he said and turned around looking for Ignis's hand with his thin, pale hand.</p><p>"You are more than a royal person... You are everything to us, my dear..."</p><p>After saying this, Ignis finally lay down and pulled Prompto close in a warm and relieved hug. The gunner laid his head on the advisor's chest and fell into a deep sleep again.</p><p>Ignis had never seen Prompto drunk.</p><p>And if that were the result of a glass of wine, he promised himself that, as long as he lived, he would never let Prompto drink alcohol again.</p><p> </p><p>~~~~ The end ~~~~</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was sleepless and spent the night writing ... So, if you see a very serious error, let me know, I will correct it.<br/>If you made it this far, thank you for reading!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>